


So Who Is He?

by mangomunkki



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, awkward cuties are awkward, cafe date, love guru asmo, multiple human students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomunkki/pseuds/mangomunkki
Summary: "You’ve been acting odd lately. Distant.” Beelzebub bit his lip, seemingly choosing his words carefully. “Asmo said it’s because you’re lovesick. Still, I wanted to check with you. So, are you in love?”--Leni is hopelessly in love with Beelzebub. The only problem is, she's never planning on telling him. Her friends think otherwise.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	So Who Is He?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Obey Me! fandom! Here's a quick drabble I wrote about my friend (@toverimustis on twitter) MC Leni! Hope you enjoy.

Leni would never, never ever ever again let Hana talk her into something. She’d been into the plan. It was a good plan, she’d thought, and had continued to think so until it was actually time to act on the plan. At that point, it became horror. And she was currently living said horror.

Her crush on Beelzebub hadn’t remained a secret for long. To cut a long story short, she’d been dared to tell the rest of the human troupe about a time when she’d tried to seduce someone, and had spilled the beans on the Beel situation. Of course, after a few days of relentless teasing from her friends, and some interesting quips about Pavlov and his dog, Hana had shot her a message on her D.D.D.

“So, if you want some help getting with Beel, just say the word”, it read, followed by a lot of weird winky emoticons Leni was quite sure she’d seen Asmodeus use as well. Well, she’d thought, since Hana prided themselves as quite the matchmaker, why not hear them out? After all, pretty much anything was preferrable to the current situation, where she pined, sighed and contemplated buying pastry-scented body sprays off Akuzon. Shrugging her shoulders, Leni had sent them an okay, wondering what exactly they had on their mind.

And that was how she’d ended up in one of the lesser-known cafés in the Devildom centre, palms sweaty and holding onto her caramel frappe for dear life. Hopefully her stress wasn’t that noticeable on the outside, but, then again, her tablemate didn’t seem to mind. Beelzebub was currently devouring his fifth strawberry pastry, showing no signs of stopping. His food fixation actually came in handy, since it offered Leni a chance to gather her thoughts, run a hair through her hair and focus.

Okay, she’d ran through the scenario with the other humans about a million times now. She’d invite Beelzebub out, hint at it being nice for them to be alone for once, then shift the conversation into her mentioning how nice she found spending time with him to be, and wait for him to connect the dots. Oh, and buy him a lot of pastries. The last part was something she’d added to the plan herself, but it was essential. For sure. All right, operation ‘Get Beel to Realise Leni Is a Thing’, part two, go.

“I’m glad you were able to make time to meet me, Beel”, she began, taking a sip of her drink – she wouldn’t want it to totally melt before she had time to savour it, even if she was pretty sure she couldn’t taste anything currently. “It’s nice to get to hang out like this, just the two of us. There’s always such a hubbub going on in the House of Lamentation.” Beelzebub nodded, swallowing his mouthful before speaking.

“Sure. And it’s nice of you to take me to a cafe. I usually don’t bother. Too small portions.” His voice gained a mournful tone in the last sentence, accompanied by a glance to the side, where he’d piled all of his empty plates. To anyone normal, five big cream puffs, with tons of cream, strawberries and chocolate would not be considered a small portion, but, then again, this was the Avatar of Gluttony she was dealing with. And, as Leni herself had noticed, Beelzebub’s stomach truly was all but bottomless, as she’d seen him polish off multiple cakes in one sitting before.

With a warm sigh, Leni handed him another pastry. The table was all but covered in them, at least on her side, but Beelzebub was working through them in quick fashion. She’d have to keep talking, since, after all, to try and keep him focused in a cafe full of food with nothing in front of him would prove disastrous. “So, Beel. I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate your companionship.” Okay, that was a clunky word, ugh. Whatever. “Since you always make sure I’m okay, and that I’ve eaten, and that I sleep enough.” Taking a breath, Leni raised her eyes to glance at Beelzebub. Expecting him to be occupied by his food, she was completely unprepared to actually meet his eyes, as he seemed to be listening intently.

“A-anyway.” Willing away the tremble from her voice, she barreled on. “So, thanks for... all that. Thought I’d treat you to something nice.” Gosh, this was embarrassing. Quick eye contact, and here she was, stuttering and resisting the urge to play with her hair again. She _possibly_ might’ve understood now why the others had teased her on this so much. She could only hope she wasn’t blushing.

“Well, I’m always happy to be thanked in food.” The smile was audible in Beelzebub’s voice as he pushed aside the sixth plate, brows furrowing. “I’m glad you asked me here, because I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” Wait, what? This wasn’t what she’d rehearsed. Leni blinked a couple of times in confusion, which Beelzebub seemed to take as his cue to continue.

“You’ve been acting odd lately. Distant.” Beelzebub bit his lip, seemingly choosing his words carefully. “Asmo said it’s because you’re lovesick. Still, I wanted to check with you. So, are you in love?”

Leni was quite sure her heart was currently malfunctioning. Was this a joke? No, Beel wouldn’t be in on that. Right? No, he wouldn’t. But what should she say?

‘Oh, yes, actually, I’m madly in love with you, and have been ever since you ate my pastries’? No, she couldn’t. That surely couldn’t go over well. Oh, she was doomed. Totally, and utterly, doomed. Why had she let Hana talk her into this?

Though, actually. She _could_ possibly salvage this. If she was clever enough. All right, okay. Plan ‘Save This Situation Oh God Please’ was in action.

“Ahh, well. I guess you could kinda say that?” Beelzebub seemed to be listening intently, almost leaning across the table. Leni swiped her bangs off her eyes, tucking a strand behind her ear. “There’s this one guy. But I’m not too sure if he likes me back.”

“Tell me about him?” Beelzebub looked genuinely interested now, and didn’t even take this chance to grab another pastry, instead apparently heavily focusing on her. Oh boy, she couldn’t take his staring for long.

“Well, he’s in the same school. Same classes most of the time, actually. He’s... well, to sum him up, he’s really kind.” Oh, now she’d get the chance to pile on all the nice things she thought of Beel, but didn’t dare say out loud! Heck yes. Go Leni. “He’s always making sure everyone around him is okay, and always wants to do the right thing. He smiles a lot, and dotes on his little brother. And his-” oops, couldn’t get too specific there. “Friends. He’s reliable.”

Beelzebub nodded, a smile on his face. “Well, he sounds great! How did you meet him?”

Leni ran a hand through her bangs again, stalling for time. How specific should she get? Then again, maybe it was past the time for subterfuge. “I- We met during my first day here, actually. But only really started talking when I brought him some pastries. You know I love to bake, and he loves to eat. So, I started bringing him something I’d made, occasionally. As presents. He always liked them, and it gave us a chance to chat.” Beelzebub’s chuckle from across the table shook her off her tangent.

“That sounds just like how you and I met! What a funny coincidence. But why haven’t you mentioned anything before? He sounds like a nice person, I’d love to meet him someday.”

That’s it, abort mission. How could he be so dense? She couldn’t have made the ‘mystery man’s identity any more obvious in her story, had she tried. Slipping a hand into her purse, Leni fished around for her D.D.D, hoping to be able to go ‘oh, I need to take this call’, leave the cafe as quickly as she was able, and go back to her peaceful life of trying really hard not to think about her crush. Across from her, Beelzebub kept talking.

“Odd how I’ve never noticed you talking to someone at length at school. Guess I must’ve not paid enough attention. Do I know him, by any chance? Do you have a picture of him, or something?” Leni’s fingers closed around something slippery in her purse. Was it her D.D.D? Oh, no, it was her pocket mirror. Except... hold on a moment.

Did she really want to back off from this situation, now? Yes, it could be awkward, and it definitely wasn’t like she’d imagined or planned it going, but she _had_ an opening she could use, to solve this situation once and for all. It did involve some risk, though.

There was the chance Beelzebub had realised who she was referring to, and remained obtuse to spare her feelings, because he wasn’t interested. It was a possibility, for sure. Then again, she could never know if she didn’t ask outright. For better or worse, she’d have a resolution. Damn it. You only live once, right?

“Actually, I do. Sort of.” Pulling the mirror from her purse, Leni turned it around in her hand, positioning it so Beelzebub was reflected in the tiny square. As he raised an eyebrow at her, puzzled, Leni let out a sigh.

“There’s no mystery man, Beel. It’s you. I... really like you. More than just as a friend.”

“I-. Oh. Okay.” Well, at least she wasn’t the only one blushing. “I was sort of hoping that, actually. Because I really like you too.”


End file.
